Solar cell modules are essentially composed of a substrate on which a plurality of strip-shaped or wafer-shaped solar cells are arranged and are electrically connected to one another. The solar cells are embedded in a plastic material for protection against meteorological influences. A glass pane can serve as a substrate at the front side of this composite. The back side of the composite can be protected by a special, additional composite film, or by a second glass pane. For improved manipulation, for fastening, and for enhancing the resistance to breakage, a standard frame composed of metal can also be provided.
Electrical terminals are provided for outputting the current produced when sunlight is incident on the solar cells, or for interconnecting a plurality of solar modules. These electrical terminals, for example, can be terminal boxes secured to the module in an inside of which the corresponding terminals are provided in the form of binding posts or studs. Studs permanently mounted to the frame or connecting cables permanently integrated in the module are also known, for example, as other connection possibilities.
What is disadvantageous about known electrical terminals for solar modules is their relatively great expense for material and manufacture, which can represent a considerable cost factor in the overall solar module.